


Best Friends

by GlitteringCat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Jaffa Factory, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringCat/pseuds/GlitteringCat
Summary: The two friends confess their feelings for the first time as they sit on the roof of their shack.
Relationships: Honeyphos, xephos/honeydew
Kudos: 12





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is Jaffa Factory era during the construction of the factory. I've been rewatching the series and wanted to write a little shippy thing.

It hadn't always been this way; the two friends started off a little rocky. The intelligent, but socially awkward, alien’s neurotic personality clashed with the laid back dwarf. They fought and struggled to see each other's perspectives.

But as time went on and as they made it through trials together, they found their personalities balanced each other out quite nicely. The two were attached at the hip since they had been through so much.

They talked of starting up a business making Jaffa cakes, a favorite food of Honeydew's. It was a far fetched idea at first but it soon became plausible and seemingly profitable with the help of the brilliant and a bit mad scientist, Lalna. They squabbled a lot but ultimately were a close bunch as their vision started to take shape.

This night the two friends were reminiscing about their time together as they sat on the roof of the shack. The factory was well on its way to being built and things seemed to be changing very quickly.

They recently mended their friendship after a big fight and the resulting disastrous Sipsco employee swap. Things we're finally getting back to normal between them. They both acknowledged their stubbornness and decided fighting wasn't worth it.

“Hey, uh, Xeph… could I tell you something…?”

“Sure friend, what's up?” His eyes glowed a little in the twilight.

Honeydew’s heart started pounding so he turned his eyes downwards.

Their friendship was stronger than ever and Honeydew felt it was the right time to confess. He was embarrassed but didn't want to have his awkward feelings be a secret anymore. At least if Xephos knew, he could hopefully let him down easy and they might be able to move on.

“Ah, well… I just want to be honest and um, say that I fancied you back in the good ol’ days…” the dwarf’s face was burning up as he looked around, not able to make eye contact.

“Oh? Uh… well… what happened? What did I do to lose your favor?” Xephos laughed awkwardly and nudged the dwarf's shoulder playfully. He was surprised and didn't know what to say so he joked like they always did. How had he been so blind, of course Honeydew liked him.

“Ah… okay well… I fancy you still then…” Honeydew was not looking anywhere near Xephos, so embarrassed but relieved that he didn't react badly. He was joking but not in a mean way and it made Honeydew relax a bit.

His family certainly reacted terribly when he came out. They were apparently blindsided and didn't know how to deal at all. Between his mother crying and his father chastising, he left and hadn't returned since. His heart sank a little as he re-lived this memory, hoping his friends were truly how he perceived them to be.

“I…. Well, you see… sorry I am awful with words, one minute and I'll think through my thoughts a bit,” Xephos tripped over his words as he attempted to think about how he felt. It had been a while since he thought about his feelings for Honeydew. He assumed he had no chance with him and buried those feelings pretty well.

“You don't hafta say anything, it's okay. I just wanted to get that out there so maybe I can stop being so awkward and we can go back to being normal friends...?” Honeydew said rather quickly, a question in his voice as he shrugged and hastily glanced over to Xephos.

Xephos was actually blushing, his bioluminescent freckles lit up and a dim glow spread across his face. It made him self conscious, especially since it was almost dark out and he was glowing like a glowstick.

“No, ah, let me talk for a second, I uh, I also liked and uh, still like you, I suppose. I thought I had no chance with you so I, uh, just tried really hard to forget and pretend everything was fine...” Xephos replied, still stumbling over his words embarrassedly.

Honeydew's jaw dropped and he blinked heavily a few times, trying to see if he was dreaming. He tentatively reached his hand over and grasped Xeph’s long fingers as he had done many times. Only this time it felt electric.

Xephos squeezed Honeydew’s hand and turned, boldly kissing him on the lips. He was very happy that the kiss was returned enthusiastically. Honeydew's lips were soft and his beard was a little scratchy but it all felt so right. A warm feeling of comfort spread through him as he kissed his friend.

They broke apart and started laughing hard, leaning against each other as they carried on.

“I can't fucking believe that this whole time we liked each other and we're so scared of what the other would say! God, we're thick, huh?” Xephos managed to say between giggles.

“Yeah, we really are not good at reading or giving signals apparently… I just assumed you knew I had a crush and was ignoring it or something…” Honeydew snorted, a little bitterness in his voice.

“Oh god no! I was trying so hard to hide my feelings for you that I didn't even realise…. Goddammit…. Well…. what now?” Xephos stopped laughing and placed his free hand on the back of his own neck, a sign of nervousness from him.

“Ya know what, we can do whatever we want, who cares? If you wanna date me, I would be fuckin honored. Or if it's all too soon I'll stay by your side as always… I love you Xeph and either way that won't change,” Honeydew said, not afraid of being candid with his feelings anymore.

Xephos teared up a bit, “Oh god, I'm such a baby….” Honeydew reached up and wiped his stray tear that broke down his cheek and leaned forward to have Xephos meet him halfway and kiss once more.

He pulled back, still holding the side of Xeph’s face, “It's alright, friend.”

“I want to try us out… I can't picture my life without you,” Xephos admitted. They held hands tight, and leaned in to each other.

The sun was long gone and the stars came out in full force. Along the ground they saw Lalna walking to the shed, an armful of various materials. He walked in and put his things away in the chests before calling out to Xephos.

They both clambered down the ladder that lead to the roof and surprised the scientist.

“Oh, I was wondering where you guys went, anyway… I've been staying up too late recently so I figured I'd turn in for the night, just wanted to let you know,” his eyes went down to look at their clasped hands for a moment before he caught himself staring and looked up at Xephos.

“Good idea friend, we've all been working so hard recently, we should relax and try to get a good rest,” Xephos smiled brightly, still blushing a bit from earlier.

“Oy, I saw you looking, mate,” The dwarf said in a fake serious tone making the scientist look vaguely worried. Lalna wasn't great at judging when others were joking so Honeydew laughed and waved off his confusion with his other hand. 

“Well, you're the first one we're gonna tell I guess…. Xephos and I are gonna date…” It was the dwarf’s turn to blush under the scrutiny of the scientist.

Lalna’s eyebrows shot up for and second and then a smile broke on his face, “God, finally! You two have been pining for as long as I've known you. I thought you were already a couple when we met,” He giggled as they both looked shocked, “Honestly, you two are so oblivious. Congrats then, and goodnight,” he laughed and opened the door to their sleeping quarters.

Xephos was a little ruffled, even Lalna the absent minded scientist saw that they were hopelessly in love. Man, they were dense. He bent down and kissed Honeydew, “Well, it's been an exciting night but we should probably get some sleep. I'm exhausted.”

Honeydew just nodded and led Xephos into the room with all their beds . They dressed for sleep as normal, maybe some extra blushing, and then Honeydew patted his large bed, inviting Xephos over.

“Hey,” Lalna yawned from his bed, setting down his notebook he was looking over, “No funny business while I'm in here, okay? Please and thank you.”

Xephos made and indignant sound, offended that Lalna was so blunt. Honeydew just laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at Xephos before pulling him down to spoon him, tossing the covers over both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss the Jaffa Factory era fics so I'm just gonna hafta write my own I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
